An AngstFree McGee
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: So, I decided that I was writing a LOT of dark/angsty McGee stuff and I decided I needed something just a little bit lighter.  So here it is, randomocity with no plot line whatsoever.


_**A/N-So, I decided that I was writing a LOT of dark/angsty McGee stuff and I decided I needed something just a little bit lighter.**_  
_**So here it is, randomocity with no plot line whatsoever. **_

_**Seriously it's all useless fluff...**_

Seriously.

_**You've been warned.**_

_**(But review anyways! =D)  
**_

* * *

Timothy McGee sat at his typewriter, typing away. He was on a roll, and he was loving a few more words...

And...

Done!

_The End._

He grinned widely as he hit the 'period' button. Book 3 in his L.J. Tibbs series is officially finished and ready to be sent to his publisher.

This day couldn't be getting off to a better start. He'd woken up around 6:30, feeling nice and refreshed. He took Jethro out for a walk and met a woman also walking her dog, and they hit it off.

She was a detective for the Maryland Police Department, was an MIT graduate, was a writer and played MMPORGs.

Not to mention she was extremely attractive.

So they swapped numbers and gamer tags and went on their way.

He got back to his apartment around 7, got showered and dressed by 7:30, and had a half hour to do whatever he he decided to write.

And write he did.

After finishing off his third novel, he packed it in a manila envelope and stuck it in his safe.

He fed Jethro and got to his car to find a note stuck to the windshield with money attached.

_Dear sir or madam, _

_I am terribly sorry, but I seemed to have hit your car's bumper. I wasn't sure who the car belonged to and I waited around for a while, but no one showed up. So I am giving you $300 with this note. I hope it might cover any damage I may have caused._

_Signed,_

_A very apologetic woman._

McGee hurried around to his bumper, expecting the worst yet wondering why he didn't see anything when he first came out.

After fully inspecting the rear end of the car, he deduced that there was no damage and that this woman was just scared and overzealous.

And he could live with that if it meant he got a free 300 bucks out of it.

He was all smiles as he walked into NCIS, not even caring if Tony was about to make a snide remark or Gibbs deliver a head slap.

To his surprise, all he heard was a chorus of,

"hey, McGee!"

They all sounded nice and...Pleasant, really.

"Hey, McGee, guess what?" Tony asked as he followed McGee to his desk.

"_Oh, right, here it is."_ McGee thought._ "Here's one of Tony's sarcastic 'jokes he regularly pulls on me."_

"I was listening to the radio the other day and they were having a giveaway for the ninth caller." Tony explained. "Well, no such surprise that I was the ninth caller. Ha, a yup yup."

He popped his imaginary collar as he leaned against McGee's desk.

"Anyway, the prize was a years worth of comic books and two free tickets to Comi-Con." Tony continued.

McGee's chin dropped,

"are you serious?"

"Yup." Tony nodded. "I knew you like that stuff, so I though 'what the hay? Why not?' And I won."

"Wait so...So you're gonna..." McGee stammered.

"Yeah sure you can have 'em." Tony grinned. "Just don't make me go with you."

Tony sauntered back to his own desk, leaving McGee speechless.

Tony?

Doing something...Nice? It was unheard of. At least him being nice to McGee was.

The day continued and by lunch time they had a case; someone had kidnapped a Marine's daughter, and it was up to the MCRT to find her.

Thanks to McGee's cunning computer skills, they tracked the computer the live feed of the poor, scared little girl was broadcasting from.

They saved her, the perp was gunned down and the girl was reunited with her mom and dad.

All thanks to McGee, and Gibbs even told him something that he didn't even think he'd every heard from his boss before.

"Good job, Tim. I'm proud of you."

McGee could only grin stupidly, shrug and slouch behind his computer screen.

Had he really just said that?

By the time he got home, McGee was exhausted yet overjoyed.

This had by far been one of the best days he'd ever had, and what did he owe it to?

What force of nature caused Tony to not call him an insulting 'McNickname' all day?

Caused Abby to not berate him in any way, caused Gibbs not to head slap him, _and_ tell him he was proud of him and caused Ziva to not threaten to gouge both his eyes out...

As he laid in his bed, ready to fall into a nice, peaceful sleep, he thought about his day, again.

Every event, every single thing that happened, was in his favor, and he was pretty sure that it truly was the best day of his life.


End file.
